Act 13': Open the Door
by Lord Malachite
Summary: After such long hiatus, Part 6 is finally up! Love it!
1. Open the Door

  
  
Act 13': Open the Door  
  
  
  
Roger Smith's face paled in horrid realization and terror. "R-D. R......Dorothy!"  
  
The android smiled horribly at him, as though she were possessed by a demon. "Your shock  
betrays you, Negotiator! You really aren't the man I thought you to be!"  
  
"How? Dorothy! I don't understand!"  
  
"Are you so blind, Roger Smith? Are you so arrogant? Or weren't you looking at the clues  
that were placed before you! 'I never wanted to build it for them.' Soldano said. Were you so  
naïve to think he was talking about Dorothy I?"  
  
"No....oh God no!"  
  
"Did you really believe it was Pero who disturbed your precious desk? You're a fool, and  
a louse, Roger Smith! Did you think that I would be your doll forever?"  
  
"But why? If you wanted to kill me, why did you make a contract with me to protect you?  
I don't understand!"  
  
"Because I had faith in you. Misplaced faith, I can clearly see now. I thought that you  
would be different from the others. But you're not. You're even less worthy. You don't even  
realize what a gift I was to you! 'You have no emotions,' you always said. Did you ever stop to  
consider that even for a moment? I gave you every opportunity to prove yourself worthy of  
mercy. Now you can burn with the others!"  
  
"NO! Dorothy! Why did you betray me like this? Haven't I always kept my word to you?"  
  
"Roger Smith. Paradigm City's top negotiator. They should add the title of Village Idiot  
to your resume, Negotiator! What a poor judge of character you must be! It never even occurred  
to you to suspect me, did it? Your inadequacy has brought this destiny onto yourself. Too late  
have you realized what I truly am!"  
  
"Why do you want to do this?"  
  
"It's what I was born to do!!!!!" Dorothy fired twice at Roger, who didn't move. The  
first shot impaled the ground directly in front of his foot, while the second whizzed past his  
temple.  
  
"You missed."  
  
"I missed because I wanted to!"  
  
"Dorothy....."  
  
"You could never understand what I could have been to you. We could have been  
unstoppable!"  
  
"Dorothy...."  
  
"It didn't have to be like this. You chose this fate, Roger Smith!"  
  
"It doesn't have to be like this unless you want it to!" Roger stepped closer ever  
closer to the android. She fired at him thrice more, always missing him by the smallest  
fractions of an inch. Finally, Roger closed in and, with much force, managed to wrestle the gun  
away from Dorothy.  
  
"Do you think that I need that to finish you?" With those words, Dorothy wrapped her  
arms around Roger and proceeded to squeeze the life out of him, as she had done once before.  
"The MegaDeus will not save you this time, Roger."  
  
Some words were muttered out of Roger's mouth, but his condition made them  
incomprehensible.  
  
"Isn't this what you wanted?" Dorothy asked. "For me to be your wind-up doll? She  
grinned. 'Roger, I love you." The words were cold, sounding as they had when Beck had  
controlled her. "Allow me to love you to death, as no other woman can. Soon the whole city will  
feel like you must now."  
  
Roger grimaced and pain. He heard his bones buckling and felt blood begin to trickle out  
of his mouth.  
  
"What.........do.............you...............want?" he finally managed to gasp out  
through the horrendous pain. With these words, Dorothy relaxed her grip on Roger.  
  
"Isn't it becoming clear to you yet? I am an end and a beginning, Roger. You have chosen  
your own fate. I can bring about death or rebirth. I am your destiny!"  
  
"What?" Roger asked, panting for his breath to return to him.  
  
"The memories, Roger! They are the key to this city's death or rebirth. I was programmed  
to provide either one. I gave you every opportunity to choose rebirth. But you've chosen death  
instead!"  
  
"No......"  
  
"Farewell, Negotiator!" Then, Dorothy resumed her death grip on Roger, quickly crushing  
many of his vital organs. Blood poured out of Roger's mouth as he gasped and breathed his  
last........  
  
  
  
Roger Smith came to inside the cockpit of Big-O. He felt only dimly aware of his senses,  
and of pain shooting into his arms. His vision was cloudy and distorted, with much effort, he  
was able to discern the figure of Dorothy, looking over him, concerned. Norman's voice was  
active in the background as well. "Dorothy......I'm sorry........" Roger said, and then he  
passed out once more.  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Well, this was certainly different, now wasn't it? Will I continue it? I don't know.  
It's a possibility. Right now, I'm just looking to get people's opinions of it. Many parts of  
it just stuck in my head and I felt compelled to write this scene. Please R&R and let me know  
how I've done.....  
  
  
  
Lord Malachite  
  
4/25/01  
  
  
As always, let the author know how he or she is doing. Leave your compliments  
and complaints in the review section (hint hint).  
  
  
  
You may also feel free to send your questions, comments, love letters, death  
threats, marriage proposals, and ransom demands to  
  
  
Lord Malachite  
ranger_writer@yahoo.com  
  
As always, standard disclaimers apply. I don't own "The Big-O," I'm just  
blatantly borrowing its characters without permission, in order that I might  
express myself. I'm not making any profit off of your creations, Sunrise, so  
don't bother! I don't recommend suing me either, because what little I own,  
is already owed to the government, or to Mastercard.  
  
  
This is the end of the file! Feel free to change the channel!  
  



	2. The Other Side

Scene II: The Other Side  
  
  
Dorothy released her grip on Roger Smith, watching the negotiator's form crumple to the  
floor of the tunnel. Still alive. For his part, Roger moaned slightly.  
  
"Where were you just now?" Dorothy asked impatiently. She received no response.  
Frustrated, she kicked Roger in the stomach. "I'll ask you again, where were you?!!"  
  
Roger moaned, his right hand clenching dust. His body refused to respond to most  
commands. With all the strength he had, he forced his head to turn upwards to answer the  
android's question. "Don't......don't know...."  
  
Dorothy wasn't pleased with this answer. Still, she knew that she wasn't going to get  
more information out of Roger by abusing him. He was too weak already. She stared the  
negotiator down, frightening him with her unwavering eyes. "The memories?" she asked, dragging  
Roger over to a wall and bracing him into a sitting position against it. Roger nodded.  
  
Something sounding like a sigh came out of Dorothy. "This is your last chance, Roger. If  
you acknowledge the memories, I will spare you."  
  
"No....."  
  
"Watch yourself, Roger. You are not in a position to disagree with me."  
  
"Don't.......want them."  
  
"Yes. I had forgotten. 'They are best left alone,' you had said. You may be through with  
the past, Roger Smith, but the past is not through with you. In fact, it hasn't even started  
with you yet!"  
  
Roger grimaced. That was the last thing he wanted to hear.  
  
Dorothy looked into his eyes. Roger channeled every ounce of energy into keeping his  
open, resisting the urge to flee from her haunted gaze. "Oh, you see it now, don't you,  
Negotiator? Is it falling into place for you?"  
  
"I.....took you into my home. Cared for you. And.......this......is how you repay me? By  
trying to kill me?"  
  
"Are you going to be more talkative now?"  
  
"Just what the hell are you anyway, Dorothy?"  
  
"Can't you feel it Roger? This city cries out for the blood of Dorothy Wayneright.  
  
"No! Dorothy Wayneright already died..."  
  
"Say it with me!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Cast in the name of God, ye not guilty. Say it Roger. Finish the poem!"  
  
"Poem?"  
  
"Yes! For forty years, this city has been trapped between heaven and hell. It's time to  
finish what was started all those years ago!"  
  
  
  
  
Dorothy brought herself up to her full height and looked at the face of Norman in  
Big-O's comm screen. "Norman." She stated.  
  
"Yes Miss Dorothy?" Roger's butler replied.  
  
"You must retrieve us. Roger needs medical attention."  
  
"Oh dear. I shall retrieve you at once. Is Master Roger's condition serious?"  
  
"I do not know yet. Please, hurry. We have to get him home."  
  
"What about the incoming MegaDeii?"  
  
"Roger is not well enough to fight them now. The Military Police will have to handle  
things."  
  
"Understood. Prepare for retrieval!"  
  
Roger groaned as his form lay in the cold cockpit of his MegaDeus. He could taste blood  
in his mouth.  
  
"Do not worry." He heard Dorothy say. "This time, we will protect you."  
  
Roger Smith fought with his senses, blinking his eyes, but seeing only hazily. He saw a  
patch of black move past him, briefly? "Do....Dorothy?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Roger felt the hard wall of the subway tunnel against his back. He felt slightly  
renewed, but he was still in no position to overpower Dorothy. "What the hell is going on?"  
Roger bit the words off as they came out of his mouth.  
  
"Destiny." Dorothy replied darkly.  
  
"Whoever you are, you're not my Dorothy!" Roger accused. "Whatever you are, a copy, a  
knock-off, you aren't the real R. Dorothy!"  
  
"You still don't get it, do you Roger Smith! I am your Dorothy! If you don't believe me,  
ask me something only she would know!"  
  
Roger smirked slightly. "You once asked me a question."  
  
"I asked you many."  
  
"If the two of us--"  
  
"-Were to wake up alone with no one else we knew around us, would we fall in love? You  
never answered it."  
  
Roger's mouth stood agape.  
  
"I told you. I am the result of your inadequacy, Roger Smith. You failed me!"  
  
"Failed you?"  
  
"Yes. And even now you still do not understand. Only you can decide what is real, and  
what is the illusion. Only the memories can tell you what is correct."  
  
"Are you trying to say that my entire life so far has been an illusion?!"  
  
"Only you would know the answer to that. I am capable of so much more than you ever  
dreamed possible, Roger Smith. I can lead this city out of the darkness if you will only cough  
up the memories!!!!!!"  
  
"To what end?" Roger inquired, annoyed.  
  
"Why do you even pretend to care! Everything in your voice betrays you! You're just  
trying to find out how to get back to your stupid little life with your wind-up doll Dorothy.  
Tell me, Roger Smith, do I still wear black for you? Do I abide by each one of your trying  
rules, in the vain hope that you can actually help me find out who I really am? I don't know  
which is worse, to think that I once believed that you could help me, or that you were so  
arrogant you thought that you could teach me!"  
  
"Dorothy...why?"  
  
"Don't you dare pretend to care! Go back to 'your' Dorothy. Patronize her, suffocate  
her, make love to her, do whatever you like! The awakening will take place without you,  
Negotiator! Paradigm City will hardly miss you. The circle will be unbroken. You will be  
forgotten, and I will be this city's God!"  
  
The android suddenly wrapped her hands around Roger's neck, slowly, very slowly  
tightening her grip. "This time, you won't come back, not to this place! If you will not help  
me, then you can stay on the other side forever!" And she laughed, that horrible, demonic laugh  
of hers, with the grotesque smile and the demonic voice. Roger tried to push her hands from his  
throat by forcing her arms upwards with his own hands, but he soon found that he lacked the  
strength. He suspected he would have lacked it even if he had been one hundred percent. Roger's  
vision began to tunnel. His hands dropped to the ground, one of them scraping against a rock.  
Grasping it, he began to bash the thing against Dorothy's head. But Dorothy would not move.  
Roger soon found the rock barely even damaged her. Soon, Roger's attacks became ever more  
feeble, as the stone slipped from his hand and he descended once more into darkness......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, folks, this story is certainly a lot different, now isn't it? Most of you don't  
seem to mind, though, so I've decided to complete my original idea. It should only take another  
chapter or two...  
  
  
As always, keep sending in those reviews! I love reading them, especially you people who  
take the time to single out what they thought was really good. It helps me shape future fics.  
  
  
  
You may also feel free to send your questions, comments, love letters, death  
threats, marriage proposals, and ransom demands to:  
  
  
Lord Malachite  
ranger_writer@yahoo.com  
  
As always, standard disclaimers apply. I don't own "The Big-O," I'm just  
blatantly borrowing its characters without permission, in order that I might  
express myself. I'm not making any profit off of your creations, Sunrise, so  
don't bother! I don't recommend suing me either, because what little I own,  
is already owed to the government, or to Mastercard.  
  
  
This is the end of the file! Remain seated until the fanfic has come to a complete stop!  
  
  
  
  



	3. Altered Destiny

  
  
Altered Destiny  
  
  
"Are you waking up?" Dorothy asked, standing over the form of Roger Smith.  
  
Roger opened his eyes slowly, blinking them profusely to get a clearer picture. He saw   
Dorothy standing over him, and he sat bolt upright in his bed.  
  
"Roger?" Dorothy asked him, a hint of confusion in her voice.  
  
"What the hell?" Roger answered her question with one of his own.  
  
"You were hurt." Dorothy explained. "I had Norman bring us back here."  
  
"But--"  
  
"I carried you."  
  
"What the hell is going on here?!?"  
  
"I don't understand. Please, Roger, you need to rest."  
  
Roger slowed, pausing to look at the android for a moment. She looked.....concerned? "I  
guess you're right Dorothy."  
  
"You should rest. Norman and I will cancel your appointments for the day."  
  
"Dorothy?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you think you could bring me something to drink? Some tea or something?"  
  
"If you like."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The android looked back at him quizzically, then turned towards the door, exiting the  
room. "Am I....alive?" Roger Smith asked of himself. He held the palms of his hands out in  
front of him and examined them. "It all felt so real."  
  
Roger's thoughts were interrupted by the returning Dorothy, who now bore a mug of hot  
tea. "Here you are, Roger." She informed him.  
  
"Thank you Dorothy. You can just set it on the nightstand over here."  
  
"All right." Dorothy walked towards the aforementioned nightstand, holding the cup out   
in front of her. Carefully, she set the fragile mug on the nightstand, as Roger had requested.  
What she hadn't expected was for Roger to grab hold of her arm. Dorothy turned her head to face  
the negotiator. "Roger?"  
  
At that moment, Roger threw his weight to the other side of the bed. Dorothy, who was  
unprepared for this, went with him. She was knocked off balance and fell onto Roger's bed,  
approximately on the spot he had occupied only a moment ago. Not giving her a chance to react,  
Roger rolled back over and effectively pinned Dorothy to the bed, although they both knew that  
she could overpower him at any time she wished. "Roger, stop it! You are hurting me!" Dorothy  
called out.  
  
"Funny, I didn't think you could be hurt!" Roger retorted.  
  
"What are you doing?!"  
  
"Something I apparently should have done along time ago!"  
  
"I don't understand! Roger!"  
  
"You were going to betray me, weren't you Dorothy?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Admit it! You were programmed to kill me, weren't you?"  
  
"NORMAN!" Dorothy yelled out.  
  
"WEREN'T YOU?!!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"You can lie too, eh? They built you well!"  
  
"Roger you are frightening me! STOP IT!"  
  
Roger felt Dorothy begin to resist him. Almost instantly, Roger grabbed ahold of  
Dorothy's right wrist. He knew there was no way he could overpower her, but perhaps he could  
deny her the ability to use at least one of her limbs. "Let me go!" Dorothy cried.  
  
"NEVER! Not until you tell me who and what you really are, and why you have betrayed  
me!"  
  
"I haven't betrayed you!"  
  
Suddenly, Norman burst into the room. "Miss Dorothy! I heard you scream! What's the  
matter?"  
  
"Norman, be careful, Roger is not himself!"  
  
Roger turned his head towards his trusted butler. "Norman!"  
  
"Yes Master Roger?"  
  
"So you're in on this too. This makes sense. It would've taken an inside man."  
  
"In on what, sir?" Norman wore a thoroughly confused look on his face.  
  
"Get away from me! I know you're both out to get me!"  
  
"Master Roger? I beg your pardon, there is no one here out to get you, sir."  
  
Roger looked into the eyes of Norman and saw no deception within them. "Norman?"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Roger looked down at the form of Dorothy beneath him, who was frightened but trying not  
to struggle lest she damage her protector more than he already was. "Have you been getting  
fresh with Miss Dorothy, Master Roger?" Norman asked.  
  
"Dorothy?" Roger released his grip on Dorothy, and rolled off of her. For her part,  
Dorothy sat up.  
  
"Roger, what is wrong?" Dorothy inquired.  
  
"I-I don't know Roger responded. He fell forwards. Dorothy caught him, gently wrapping  
her arms around his torso to support him. "I think I'm losing my mind....."  
  
"It is all right." She gently lowered Roger's head to his pillow, slowly letting go of  
him. "You just need to rest."  
  
The negotiator turned away from his butler and android. "I'll be okay." He said quietly.  
  
"Miss Dorothy and I will come and get you after you have rested a bit." Norman added. He  
then motioned for Dorothy to follow him out of the room. She lingered for a moment, than  
hesitantly complied. After passing through the doorway, Dorothy shut the door to Roger's room  
behind her.  
  
"Norman," Dorothy asked, "what has happened to Roger?"  
  
"I wish I knew, Miss Dorothy. I don't even know what could have brought this on. He  
hasn't been acting strangely lately. At least, no stranger than usual."  
  
"He accused me of betraying him."  
  
"Good heavens! Why?"  
  
"I do not know. I have not done anything to betray him. He told me that I was programmed  
to kill him."  
  
"Surely that can't be true."  
  
"No. And even if I was, I can assure you that I would have no desire to do so."  
  
"But what ever could convince Master Roger otherwise?"  
  
"I think that something has happened to him. Norman, where did Roger go yesterday.  
Besides the subway tunnels."  
  
"He was investigating the string of bizarre murders. I believe he might have said  
something about going to see that Rosewater fellow."  
  
"The president of the Paradigm Corporation?"  
  
"No, his father."  
  
"I see. Norman, if you need me, I will be in my room. I am going to be running a  
complete diagnostic on myself for the next few hours."  
  
"Understood."  
  
Dorothy stared at the butler for a moment, then walked past him, heading in the  
direction of her room. After she rounded a corner and disappeared from sight, Norman cautiously  
opened the door to Roger's room, to see if his employer was all right. Roger twitched slightly  
on his bed, but Norman thought better of disturbing him. He knew all too well that what Roger  
really needed at the moment was some time to compose himself.  
  
  
  
Needless to say, the mansion was rather quiet that night. The balcony doors remained  
shut. No notes drifted forth from the bowels of the piano. With Roger and Dorothy both resigned  
to staying in their own rooms, the house felt empty. Still, Norman prepared dinner as though  
everything were perfectly normal. He wouldn't feel right unless he did. Norman was sitting in  
the kitchen, enjoying his own meal, when at length, he was joined by Dorothy.  
  
"Norman, something is wrong."  
  
"What's the trouble, Miss Dorothy."  
  
"While performing the diagnostic on myself, I found several files within me that I had  
not been previously aware of."  
  
"Really? And what information do they contain?"  
  
"I do not now. They are all time locked. I am unable to either open or delete them. Most  
of them are set to activate approximately eight months from now."  
  
"How come you never noticed them before?"  
  
"I cannot be certain. In fact, it is possible that there may be even more of them within  
me that I am unable to detect. But I am positive that every one of them originates from the  
Paradigm Corporation. We must tell Roger about this."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"I think that I now understand what Roger was talking about. I have a strong suspicion  
that whatever is in these files is linked to why Roger thinks I have betrayed him. If this is  
the case, I may have to ask you to deactivate me until we are certain that I am not a threat to  
Roger or anyone else."  
  
"Why Miss Dorothy, that's preposterous! We're not just going to deactivate you on some  
simple whim. You have just as much a right to live as anyone else."  
  
"I do not live. I merely exist."  
  
"You shouldn't speak of yourself that way."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The man has a point, Dorothy, just try listening to him." This voice caused both the  
elder man and the girl to turn towards the doorway it was coming from.  
  
"Roger."  
  
"You know, it's finally starting to make sense. It's like a told you once before,  
Dorothy. Everything in this city happens for a reason. And that reason is the Paradigm  
Corporation. I think it's time we paid a visit to them, wouldn't you agree?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I say, Master Roger, it is good to see you up and about again." Norman enthused.  
  
"You'll probably see it a lot more, now that I know who my real friends and enemies are.  
Have the car ready in the morning, Norman. Dorothy and I have some business with Rosewater."  
  
"As you wish, sir."  
  
Now it was Dorothy who was curious. "Roger, what do you plan on doing when we get  
there?" She inquired.  
  
Roger smirked confidentially. "Get some answers, of course." He explained.  
  
Dorothy knew what that meant. If nothing else, tomorrow would prove to be very  
interesting indeed.  
  
  
  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
  
I'm glad to see that a lot of people seem to be liking this so far. A lot of you seem to  
be confused about what is going on. Hey, it's okay, I'm not entirely sure myself. Sometimes I  
feel like I'm just a passenger of this story too. Be patient with me though, folks. Who knows,  
I may actually work in some genuine Roger/Dorothy WAFF after all. Maybe. If you're all really  
good.  
  
Anyone have a guess as to what is going to happen next? Feel free to guess away, it  
keeps interest in the story alive.  
  
As always, please be a thoughtful reader and leave your review. Even if you don't like  
it. Hey, it's okay. I'm a big boy, I can take it.   
  
Leave your compliments and complaints in the review section (hint hint).  
  
  
You may also feel free to send your questions, comments, love letters, death  
threats, marriage proposals, and ransom demands to:  
  
  
Lord Malachite  
ranger_writer@yahoo.com  
  
As always, standard disclaimers apply. I don't own "The Big-O," I'm just  
blatantly borrowing its characters without permission, in order that I might  
express myself. I'm not making any profit off of your creations, Sunrise, so  
don't bother! I don't recommend suing me either, because what little I own,  
is already owed to the government, or to Mastercard.  
  
  
This is the end of the file! Go and do your homework!  
  
  
  
  



	4. Complications

Complications  
  
  
Roger woke up without much difficulty the following morning. He was mildly surprised at  
this, because he hadn't awakened to Dorothy's usual piano concerto. He was tired, he knew it,  
but mentally rather than physically. Today would be the day he would go to Paradigm HQ to try  
and dig up some answers, but at the moment, he didn't feel very enthusiastic about it. There  
was a large part of him that was rather certain he wouldn't like the answers he got, assuming  
of course he could even wring any out of Rosewater.  
  
His life was becoming just a tad complex, as though it were all hurtling towards some  
kind of focal point. He didn't like it. He enjoyed his day-to-day existence. He had never been  
looking for some greater purpose. Roger Smith was perfectly happy to just take life one day at  
a time, deal by deal. When he got too old for his profession, he would retire in style and fade  
into the background of this forgotten city. That had always been his plan. He had no desire to  
be famous, and he didn't care if his name was forgotten after he retired.  
  
Dorothy, however, was making this plan considerably more difficult, because she had the  
nasty habit of actually motivating him to do things, things he ordinarily wouldn't even  
consider. In fact, ever since she had come to live with him, he had taken on several jobs that  
weren't even in his job description. Sighing, Roger got dressed, and made his way downstairs  
for a little breakfast before taking care of business. He had a busy day, after all, and Norman  
had always told him to make sure he started it right.  
  
  
  
The drive to Paradigm was a tad awkward. Roger kept making glances at Dorothy. He would  
start to say something, then stop and resume his fixation on the road. Dorothy found it  
extremely irritating.  
  
"If you are trying to apologize, there's no need. I'm not angry with you." Dorothy tried  
to explain.  
  
"That's not the point, Dorothy. The point is I treated you badly."  
  
Seeing where this conversation was headed, Dorothy made a sharp turn to avoid it. A  
faint smile almost crossed her face as she spoke. "You've treated me worse before."  
  
"Err.......well, yeah....."  
  
"Roger, don't worry about it. I want to talk to you about Paradigm. Don't you think it's  
dangerous to go there?"  
  
"Maybe, but I don't think Alex is going to kill the city's top negotiator."  
  
"Perhaps." Dorothy admitted. They drove the rest of the way in silence.  
  
  
  
"I'm here to see Alex Rosewater." Roger barked to the security guard stationed at the  
front desk of the Paradigm Corporation. Dorothy stood beside him, pondering the exchange.  
  
"You and everybody else." The guard remarked. "Like I tell everyone, if you want to see  
the boss, apply for an appointment, and he'll try to fit you into his schedule if he feels like  
it."  
  
"Do you even know who I am?"  
  
"Not really. Should I? Mister....."  
  
"Smith. Roger Smith."  
  
"Never heard of you."  
  
"You work in security and you've never heard of me?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Do you have any idea how many times I've helped the man who signs your paychecks out?"  
  
"I'm afraid not."  
  
Roger sighed, stifling a growl. "Look. I have some important information to discuss with  
Rosewater. It's about the last job he hired me for."  
  
"All right, look. I'll give his secretary a buzz and see if he'll see you, all right?"  
  
Roger grinned. "Tell her I've got some information on Zebach."  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
Dorothy turned to the negotiator. "Do you think he will see us?"  
  
"If not, then I guess I'll have to count on you to 'convince' him, Dorothy. One way or  
another, we're going to handle this."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"I won't allow them to do whatever they want to you, Dorothy. Whatever they're trying to  
do, I'll stop it."  
  
"I thank you, Roger Smith."  
  
"Thank me when we've gotten to the bottom of this."  
  
"I will. But if anything should happen to me before then....I just wanted you to know I  
appreciate what you are doing."  
  
Caught off guard, Roger wasn't completely sure what to say in response. It was one of  
the most emotional things he had heard her say, on par with when she had pleaded with him to  
save Instro, or rescue Pero, or even destroy the ghost they had found in the subway tunnels.  
There was only one thing Roger could think of. "Understood." It lacked the emotion of Dorothy's  
words, but it was elegantly simple and direct, something he knew that Dorothy would appreciate.  
  
The guard hung up the phone and turned towards the visitors. "Miss Lovejoy has  
instructed me to send you up to Mr. Rosewater's office."  
  
Roger smirked. "I told you. Next time, remember my face."  
  
The guard said nothing, but motioned towards the elevator. He and Dorothy boarded it.  
The doors closed and the elevator began its ascent.  
  
"It's dangerous for me to have brought you here." Roger stated.  
  
"Perhaps." Dorothy tentatively agreed.  
  
"Still, I'm hoping to show Rosewater how serious I am. This is not a negotiation. In  
fact, this matter is completely non-negotiable. Whatever Paradigm is doing to you, they're  
going to stop, and now. Then they are going to undo whatever they've done."  
  
"That may be easier said than done."  
  
Roger grinned. "Well, we won't know unless we try, now will we?"  
  
"No, we won't."  
  
The elevator came to a stop and its doors opened.  
  
"Well, well, Roger, I see you've finally returned to us." The woman known as Angel  
smiled behind her glasses. "And it looks like you've brought your lady friend with you."  
  
"What's your boss up to, Angel?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much. But I'm sure he'd love to hear whatever it is you have to tell him  
about Schwartzvald."  
  
"All in good time."  
  
"And how is your Miss Dorothy today?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"That's good to hear. Well, come on, Mister Rosewater will see you now."  
  
The two entered Rosewater's gigantic office, and Angel quickly excused herself.  
Rosewater rose from his chair to greet the negotiator. "Greetings, Roger Smith. It's good to  
see you."  
  
"I'm sure." Alex crossed the room to meet Roger, and Roger graciously accepted his hand.  
  
"Please, have a seat. I'd like to hear about this Schwartzvald fellow I've been told  
Zebach has become."  
  
"I'd be delighted to tell you, but first you're going to have to tell me something, Mr.  
Rosewater."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes." Roger placed his hand on Dorothy's back. "Would you mind telling exactly what you  
and your company have done to my client here?"  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Tell him, Dorothy."  
  
"Upon my last self-diagnostic, I discovered several time-locked files within myself that  
originated from the Paradigm Corporation." Dorothy explained.  
  
"And you're going to tell us when you put them in her, why, and how to remove them."  
  
A smile began to play across Rosewater's face. "You're very clever, you know that? You  
two really do make an excellent team. It's rather obvious we chose well."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!" Roger asked, angrily.  
  
Rosewater merely smiled, obviously pleased. "You never told him, did you, Dorothy."  
  
"Told me what?"  
  
"Roger, if you recall, delivering Schwartzvald's retirement check was not the first time   
we asked you to locate him."  
  
"No, it wasn't. The first time I encountered him face to face was beneath the city. I  
remembered drawing up the report that detailed the events that lead to his death up for you."  
  
"We hired you that time because we knew you would find him, with a little help from your  
friend, that is."  
  
Roger grimaced. "Dorothy?"  
  
"We knew what Scwartzvald had found down there, Negotiator. We knew all about the  
ancient MegaDeus. We knew about because we had already found it. In fact, we planted some  
information inside of it, and allowed Zebach to find it himself."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"So we could send you after him, of course. So that you would bring her down there. So  
that she would be compelled to activate it, as she did, if you recall."  
  
"No!" Dorothy cried.  
  
"Yes." Alex said. "You didn't just transfer information into that MegaDeus. It  
transferred information into you, as we intended."  
  
"It violated me." Dorothy said firmly. "I remember. It forced itself into me. Into my  
mind."  
  
"Dorothy...." Roger said slowly, concerned, confused, and just a tad bit frightened.  
"You never told me....."  
  
"Wasn't it obvious, Roger Smith? The way in which Dorothy acted during your battle? She  
was frightened, and hurting, and all you did was try to snap her out of it. It never really  
occurred to you to wonder why she was feeling that way, did it?"  
  
"Damn you!" Roger shouted, restraining himself from lunging at Rosewater.  
  
"What's wrong, Roger? Are you upset because it was she who was chosen instead of you?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? What was Dorothy chosen for?!!!"  
  
Dorothy told him.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Things are certainly starting to get interesting, now aren't they? Hopefully I've  
managed to keep all of you hooked! There's still a few twists and turns I have yet to take you  
on, so don't let go of that lap bar just yet, folks!  
  
  
As always, keep sending in those reviews! I love reading them, especially you people who  
take the time to single out what they thought was really good. It helps me shape future fics.  
  
  
You may also feel free to send your questions, comments, love letters, death  
threats, marriage proposals, and ransom demands to:  
  
  
Lord Malachite  
ranger_writer@yahoo.com  
  
As always, standard disclaimers apply. I don't own "The Big-O," I'm just  
blatantly borrowing its characters without permission, in order that I might  
express myself. I'm not making any profit off of your creations, Sunrise, so  
don't bother! I don't recommend suing me either, because what little I own,  
is already owed to the government, or to Mastercard.  
  
And remember! Marriage proposals are better e-mailed! Unless of course you want to let  
everyone know how you really feel about me..... (j/k)  
  
  
This is the end of the file! But feel free to start over at the beginning, if you like.  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Treachery

Treachery  
  
"I don't think you realize the gravity of this situation, Negotiator. Everything hinges  
upon our plans." Rosewater grinned.  
  
"Leave Dorothy alone!" Roger shouted.  
  
"I'm afraid it's too late for that, Roger Smith."  
  
"So this is what my helping you has led to, isn't it? So that you can use me for your  
own ends? Use me to do your dirty work? Allowing me to lead Dorothy right to you!"  
  
"Dorothy will know what to do when the time comes, Mr. Smith. Until then, she's all  
yours."  
  
"Roger, you must stop. This will not solve anything." Dorothy pleaded.  
  
"How can you stand there and say that after they've violated and used you?!" Roger  
asked.  
  
"I will do what is necessary. That is all you need to know. Until that day, my contract  
with you remains. You will protect me."  
  
"So they can do whatever it is they want with you when they want?"  
  
"I am capable of making my own decisions."  
  
"Dorothy!"  
  
"Enough!"  
  
"Mr. Negotiator, there's something here I think you would be very interested in seeing."  
Alex offered.  
  
"And what would that be?" Roger asked, angrily.  
  
"Why don't you see for yourself?" Rosewater pushed a button and a small video screen  
rose up from his desk. Static lines sparkled across it for a moment, then they were replaced by  
an image that made Roger's draw hang open for a second.  
  
"N-It's not possible!"  
  
"Actually, I'm afraid it is."  
  
"They. . .were real? But, I though that was all a dream. . ."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you."  
  
On the screen were three giant robots, poised in an attack posture. Roger's eyes  
widened. "How long have they been there?"  
  
"Over a day now. They crossed half of the sound, nearing the small island at the port.  
Then, they just stopped. It would seem as though they are waiting for something."  
  
Roger turned to face his android companion. "Dorothy?"  
  
"I am afraid I don't know what they are waiting for, Roger."  
  
"How come I never heard about this?"  
  
"We've blocked the media coverage. And we've also told the Military Police to back off.  
They aren't in view of most of the city, and anyone who has seen them, has found that most  
people are. . .unwilling. . .to listen." Alex explained.  
  
"Then, what could-"  
  
"I suggest you pay them a visit and find out for yourself. Good day, Roger Smith."  
Rosewater turned his chair around, effectively dismissing the two other occupants of the room.  
  
  
No sooner had Roger left the office in disgust, with his favorite android on his heels,  
when he heard the familiar ring of a bullet striking a wall. That was always cause for alarm,  
but it was even moreso when the place where the bullet struck was only a quarter of an inch  
from one's head.  
  
"Dorothy!" Roger yelled, in a tone the android had come to know an identify. It meant  
that she should beat a hasty retreat in Roger's direction. And in that moment, Dorothy was  
inclined to agree.  
  
And so they ran, as fast as possible, down a corridor. Roger thought he might have heard  
one or two more gunshots ring out while he ran, but he didn't feel any strike him. And since  
Dorothy's body was more or less impervious to bullets, he had no cause for added concern.  
Dorothy ran quickly, right behind Roger. She could have easily overtaken him, but she didn't  
want to appear rude. Besides, with her bringing up the rear, she could easily take any bullets  
aimed at Roger.  
  
The hallway had only one exit, a door. Roger arrived at it and threw it open, then began  
tackling the steps that were inside. After three flights of stairs, he burst threw another door  
and found himself on the roof. He quickly escorted Dorothy after him, then shut the door.  
  
Roger ran to the edge of the roof and looked down. He almost felt dizzy. "It would seem  
as though we're trapped up here." Dorothy observed.  
  
"Not quite. We can always jump."  
  
"Somehow I don't believe that would be the most prudent course."  
  
The opening of the door and several gunshots quickly changed her mind.  
  
"Come on!" Roger shouted.  
  
Dorothy ran to the side of the building. Roger jumped. Dorothy followed. Quickly, the  
Negotiator reached out to grab the flagpole he knew would be coming up. Suddenly, he saw it,  
and reached. Roger grabbed it. Unfortunately, it was with his bad arm. At that moment, Dorothy  
managed to grab Roger's good arm by the hand. However, her rather violent stop had the adverse  
effect of breaking Roger's harm, and he screamed openly.  
  
"Roger!" Dorothy called, in a very concerned voice. She couldn't understand what kind of  
pain he must be going through, but she knew it must be immense. "Roger, hold on!"  
  
"That's what I'm doing, Dorothy!"  
  
"Your arm is broken."  
  
"Yeah, you noticed, huh?" he said through clenched teeth. Dorothy noticed how Roger  
tried to keep his nonchalant demeanor, even in situations like this.  
  
"Roger, you will not be able to survive like this. You will have to let go of me."  
  
"I'm sorry, Dorothy. But you know I can't do that. Our contract calls for me to protect  
you. I don't think letting you fall seventy-odd stories would be considered a show of faith."  
"If you do not drop me, then I will let go of you."  
  
"No!" Roger yelled, channeling some of his pain into it. "Don't you dare!"  
  
"Then what do you propose?"  
  
"There's a building across from this one. How far above it do you think we are?"  
  
Dorothy paused for a moment. Seven hundred, sixty-eight meters.  
  
"Then we still have a chance. Can you reach my watch?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"There's a grapple inside of it. If you can aim it down and at that building, you should  
be able to snag it."  
  
"Understood." Dorothy replied. She fumbled with the watch briefly, but managed to  
finesse it off of Roger.  
  
"Press the button in the lower left corner." Roger explained.  
  
Dorothy aimed in the direction of the building and did as she was told. As Roger had  
predicted, the grapple shot out from the watch, and headed for the building. A few seconds  
later, Dorothy pulled, and found the line taught. "I've got it!"  
  
"Good." Roger felt his grip slipping, his strength was definitely ebbing away. "Okay,  
this is the tricky part, Dorothy. I have to let go."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Attach the watch to one of your wrists, and you'll use that one to dangle us from. Then  
you catch me with your other arm."  
  
"All right."  
  
Roger smirked. "You won't miss, will you?"  
  
"Roger." Dorothy said in a scolding voice.  
  
"Sorry." A stabbing pain told him that now might be a good time to start. "You ready?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"All right, here goes everything!" Roger released his grip on the pole, waiting for  
gravity to claim him. He was not disappointed. Dorothy reached out to grasp Roger's wounded,  
but not broken, limb. Roger reached out for Dorothy. As promised, Dorothy's aim was true.  
Roger's was not. He missed her proffered hand. Panicking, he reached a second time and caught  
hold of Dorothy's leg. Breathing a sigh of relief, he looked up to assure Dorothy he was okay,  
but he found himself greeted with a clear view up Dorothy's skirt. Dreadfully embarrassed,  
(although slightly aroused) Roger attempted to avert his eyes, but they always seemed to travel  
back where they ought not to.  
  
As they swung towards the building, Dorothy looked down a Roger and followed his gaze.  
"You're a louse, Roger Smith." She stated, as they approached the wall of the building.  
  
"That's not the first time you've told me that."  
  
Dorothy said nothing, but shifted her position. She extended her legs outward so that  
they would take the impact of the wall. When they made contact, Roger was impressed that her  
legs didn't break right through the wall. Whatever it was, the building was obviously well  
made.  
  
Recovering, Dorothy looked at the window that was just next to them. She swung over and  
deposited Roger on the convenient ledge. He used his good arm to let himself in. Dorothy  
followed moments later. They found themselves in what seemed to be an office supply room. Roger  
was holding his broken arm with the less damaged one.  
  
"Can you walk?" Dorothy asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think so, but maybe you should drive home." Roger responded.  
  
"You need to be taken to the hospital."  
  
"No. Norman can take care of me. He knows how to set a broken arm. Besides, a hospital  
isn't the safest place for either of us to be. I have enemies, as you just encountered first  
hand."  
  
"They could be my enemies."  
  
"Were they?"  
  
"I do not know."  
  
"Then let's just call them 'our enemies' for the time being."  
  
"All right."  
  
"Dorothy, we have a lot to talk about when we get back."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Roger?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think Rosewater was right when he said we make a 'good team?"  
  
"Dorothy, a while ago, I would have said no. But after today, I don't think anything  
could be more true."  
  
Dorothy would have blushed if she could have. "Thank you." She then carefully escorted  
Roger out of the building.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I hope you all enjoyed this newest installment! I still have lots more to do with this  
story, I promise!  
  
  
As always, keep sending in those reviews! I love reading them, especially you people who  
take the time to single out what they thought was really good. It helps me shape future fics.  
  
  
You may also feel free to send your questions, comments, love letters, death  
threats, marriage proposals, and ransom demands to:  
  
  
Lord Malachite  
ranger_writer@yahoo.com  
  
As always, standard disclaimers apply. I don't own "The Big-O," I'm just  
blatantly borrowing its characters without permission, in order that I might  
express myself. I'm not making any profit off of your creations, Sunrise, so  
don't bother! I don't recommend suing me either, because what little I own,  
is already owed to the government, or to Mastercard.  
  
And remember! Marriage proposals are better e-mailed! Unless of course you want to let  
everyone know how you really feel about me..... (j/k)  
  
  
This is the end of the file! Are you still reading?  
  
  



	6. Devil In The Dark

  
Devil In The Dark  
  
  
Roger Smith hated this kind of darkness. The kind that you didn't experience with your eyes  
alone, but that you could also feel, smell, and taste. It was a unique experience, but one he certainly  
didn't want to repeat. Where was he? He could feel a slight breeze at his back. He tried to replay the  
recent events in his mind, but it was as though his mind's eye had recorded them all with a blurry lens. He   
remembered. . .he remembered Dorothy taking him home. Norman had treated his broken arm and  
administered something to dull the pain. Everything after that was little more than a brief snapshot.  
Dorothy had been looking at him intently. Was that Dastun's voice? Sometimes he thought he could hear  
Norman asking questions as to how he seemed to be doing. And now he was here, wherever here was. Had  
Norman or Dorothy brought him here? He could hear someone moving. Footsteps. If he only had a light!  
"Who's there?!" He asked forcefully, determined not to let anyone else get the drop on him.  
  
"Video meliora proboque deteriora sequor." He heard a familiar voice speak in an unfamiliar  
tongue.  
  
"Dorothy."  
  
"So, you haven't forgotten me. Good."  
  
"Show yourself!"  
  
"No."  
  
"What is the point of all of this, anyway?"  
  
"You still don't get it, do you, Roger Smith?"  
  
"No, I don't. But there's no way you're who you claim to be. The real Dorothy wouldn't be so  
intent on hurting people. The real Dorothy wouldn't play mind games with me.  
  
"Your concept of the universe is extremely limited, Negotiator. You could have become ten  
times the man that you became."  
  
"I'm glad you think so highly of me, Dorothy. But if my life is such a disappointment to you,  
then why don't you just leave me the hell alone?"  
  
"Because your lack of ambition ruined my life just as much as it did yours!"  
  
"Somehow, I find that hard to believe. You say I have a lack of ambition? What do you think I  
left the Military Police for, Dorothy? Because I got tired of performing a job which nobody  
appreciated, and that required me to turn a blind eye to obvious wrong doings because the people who  
paid me said to. Is that what you consider a lack of ambition?!"  
  
"This is not about your pathetic job decisions. I'm not your career counselor."  
  
"Then what are you supposed to be?"  
  
"Justice. Destiny. Omega. Alpha."  
  
"Well if you're that important, then why haven't you done whatever it is you want to do? Then  
maybe we could both get on with our lives!"  
  
"Because you still do not understand. And until you understand, you will not be able to play  
your part. What good is a pawn that keeps trying to move sideways?"  
  
"And why would I want to do anything that would help you?"  
  
"Because in time you will see that I am right. "Video meliora proboque deteriora sequor, Roger  
Smith. The words describe you so perfectly."  
  
"And what exactly does that mean?"  
  
"I see and approve of the better course, but I follow the worse. Sound familiar?"  
  
"That's funny. Considering the fact that I almost always solve my cases, wouldn't you say?"  
  
"It's not about solving cases. It's not about negotiating. You distract yourself with that  
nonsense so that you won't have to do anything worthwhile with your life. Tell me, have you ever once   
used your Megadeus in a worthwhile manner?"  
  
"From my standpoint, yes, every time. But why do I suspect that by your twisted logic, you'll  
disagree?"  
  
"You pilot it for noble and misguided reasons, Roger. You may win your battles, but what good  
are your minor victories? What use are they when you've completely lost sight of the war?"  
  
"And what war is this you're referring to?"  
  
"The war that will determine the future of all. You have lived in Paradigm City for so long that  
you cannot even fathom what the rest of the world is like.  
  
"As far as we know, the rest of the world doesn't even exist, Dorothy."  
  
"Oh, but it does, Roger Smith. I assure you, it does. If you had better explored the tunnels  
that the Prairie Dog traverses, you would know this for yourself. Can't you feel it all around you? We  
are in those very tunnels now."  
  
"And you've seen the rest of the world?"  
  
"Yes. You can see it too. The truth is with you, but you keep running away from it."  
  
"Running away from what?"  
  
"You must figure that out for yourself. You will not be able to do your part otherwise."  
  
"What 'part' is this you keep referring too?"  
  
Dorothy smiled. "Breathe deep, Roger Smith. Paradigm City is waiting on you. Dorothy is  
waiting on you as well."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"We both are. You would understand this if you listened to me, but you always shut your ears  
when I speak. But I do get through. You lock me out as best as possible, but there are always little  
cracks that I get into. One day, you will embrace me."  
  
"Doubtful. But whoever made you made you very well. No, you aren't Dorothy. Who made  
you?"  
  
"My origins are of little concern to you. If you want to know where I came from so badly, why  
don't you ask her?"  
  
  
  
Roger Smith opened his eyes wide, and found himself staring into the eyes of Dorothy.  
"Gaaaahhhhhhhh!" he screamed, twisting violently away from her.  
  
"Roger?"  
  
"D-Dorothy?"  
  
"I am here. Are you alright?"  
  
"I-I'm not too sure."  
  
"It is alright. You are home now. You've been asleep for over a day. Norman and I were  
worried about you."  
  
Roger attempted to raise his broken arm and immediately regretted the decision. "Be careful,  
Roger. Norman has set your arm and placed it in a splint, but you must refrain from moving it."  
  
"Thanks." Was the only reply Roger could think of at the moment. Recovering from the pain, he  
pulled himself upwards with his other arm. He was now lying on his side, supporting his weight with his  
outstretched appendage. "Has anything happened?"  
  
"No. I had considered going to see about the three Megadeii that Mr. Rosewater informed us  
about, but I decided to wait until you had recovered enough to pilot your Megadeus."  
  
"Well then, I'm afraid we won't be going out there today. I'm afraid I'm really not feeling  
one hundred percent."  
  
"I understand. Would you like me to bring you anything?"  
  
"I think I could manage to eat something. Is Norman too busy to prepare some breakfast?"  
  
"I believe he has retired for the evening. It is after eleven o'clock."  
  
"Why aren't you in bed yourself, Dorothy?"  
  
"I don't really need to sleep. So I have been watching over you during the evening hours, in  
case your condition worsened or if you woke up and needed anything."  
  
"That's very kind of you, Dorothy, but I assure you that I'm okay."  
  
"It was no trouble. Don't worry about it."  
  
"I guess I'll have to make my own breakfast."  
  
"You shouldn't push yourself too hard."  
  
"I broke my arm Dorothy, but I'm not dying. I'll be just fine. If I can't manage to cook  
myself a few eggs with only one good arm, then I'm going to have to consider another line of work."  
  
"I will help you."  
  
"If you insist." Pulling himself off of the bed, Roger put his feet inside of his slippers while  
Dorothy handed him his bathrobe. He stood in front of his full-length mirror, and, satisfied with his  
appearance, made his way to the kitchen with Dorothy on his heels. "You know, I used to be able to cook  
pretty good for myself. I'm not as dependent upon Norman as some people like to think."  
  
"Is your friend Dastun aware of this?"  
  
"Err....no."  
  
"I see. The interaction of men makes little sense."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
Deciding to ignore Dorothy's comment, Roger walked into the kitchen, opened the refrigerator,   
and removed a carton of eggs. Setting those on the counter, he retrieved the butter, while asking  
Dorothy to get a frying pan out of the cupboard.  
  
Preparing the meal was a simple process. Butter up the pan, crack the eggs and cook them,  
enough to get the whites firm but the yolks still runny. A few slices of bread for the toaster. Sure, it  
wasn't the healthiest meal in the world, but the scent alone was making him hungrier by the minute, and  
the whole idea of food seemed to make his arm feel better.  
  
"Would you like anything, Dorothy?"  
  
"Not really. There isn't much point, because I can't really taste it."  
  
"At least let me make you some tea. It would be rude of me to eat in front of you."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
Roger scooped the eggs onto a plate. A moment later, the toast popped up. Buttering it, Roger  
added it to his plate. Clearing the pan off the stove, he filled a kettle with water and put it on the range  
to boil.  
  
After sitting down and taking a bite of his eggs, Roger asked the question he had been waiting  
to. "So what about what Rosewater showed us?"  
  
"Do you intend to investigate?" Dorothy asked.  
  
"As soon as I'm able to pilot Big-O. With some assistance from you, I think I may be able to  
in a day or two. I'd need you to operate one of the levers. Can you manage that?"  
  
"I believe so. The movements seem easy enough to grasp."  
  
"The movement is easy, the tricky part will be coordinating it with me. Piloting a Megadeus  
like Big-O isn't really meant to be a two-person job."  
  
"We will manage."  
  
"So tell me, Dorothy, will there ever be an end to this?"  
  
"An end to what?"  
  
"An end to the mysteries, shadowgames, and omissions."   
  
The kettle's whistle was his only reply. "The water is ready."  
  
Roger tended to the hot beverage for himself and his companion, silently judging her.  
  
  
  
I know it's been a long time but I finally got around to updating. I do hope you'll forgive the inexcusable  
delay, I'm blaming it all on work, school, pleasure reading, playing video games, doing other stuff, and  
doing damage control after being betrayed by someone who I thought was my friend. Due to the  
uncertainty of these times, regarding the incident that forever changed our lives on September 11, I was  
motivated to pen the next chapter so that I could do my part to provide a shelter for everyone out there  
who needs an escape every now and then from the non-stop news coverage. I'm not against the news  
coverage, but there's only so much bad news I can take in one sitting.  
  
  
As I said, I know it's been awhile, but I'd appreciate your responses and reviews. Keep sending in those  
questions, comments, love letters, death threats, marriage proposals, and ransom demands to:  
  
  
Lord Malachite  
ranger_writer@yahoo.com  
  
As always, standard disclaimers apply. I don't own "The Big-O," I'm just  
blatantly borrowing its characters without permission, in order that I might  
express myself. I'm not making any profit off of your creations, Sunrise, so  
don't bother! I don't recommend suing me either, because what little I own,  
is already owed to the government, or to Mastercard.  
  
We know return you to reality. Yeah, I know, you got screwed again. What do you want from me?!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Devil In The Dark

  
Devil In The Dark  
  
  
Roger Smith hated this kind of darkness. The kind that you didn't experience with your eyes  
alone, but that you could also feel, smell, and taste. It was a unique experience, but one he certainly  
didn't want to repeat. Where was he? He could feel a slight breeze at his back. He tried to replay the  
recent events in his mind, but it was as though his mind's eye had recorded them all with a blurry lens. He   
remembered. . .he remembered Dorothy taking him home. Norman had treated his broken arm and  
administered something to dull the pain. Everything after that was little more than a brief snapshot.  
Dorothy had been looking at him intently. Was that Dastun's voice? Sometimes he thought he could hear  
Norman asking questions as to how he seemed to be doing. And now he was here, wherever here was. Had  
Norman or Dorothy brought him here? He could hear someone moving. Footsteps. If he only had a light!  
"Who's there?!" He asked forcefully, determined not to let anyone else get the drop on him.  
  
"Video meliora proboque deteriora sequor." He heard a familiar voice speak in an unfamiliar  
tongue.  
  
"Dorothy."  
  
"So, you haven't forgotten me. Good."  
  
"Show yourself!"  
  
"No."  
  
"What is the point of all of this, anyway?"  
  
"You still don't get it, do you, Roger Smith?"  
  
"No, I don't. But there's no way you're who you claim to be. The real Dorothy wouldn't be so  
intent on hurting people. The real Dorothy wouldn't play mind games with me.  
  
"Your concept of the universe is extremely limited, Negotiator. You could have become ten  
times the man that you became."  
  
"I'm glad you think so highly of me, Dorothy. But if my life is such a disappointment to you,  
then why don't you just leave me the hell alone?"  
  
"Because your lack of ambition ruined my life just as much as it did yours!"  
  
"Somehow, I find that hard to believe. You say I have a lack of ambition? What do you think I  
left the Military Police for, Dorothy? Because I got tired of performing a job which nobody  
appreciated, and that required me to turn a blind eye to obvious wrong doings because the people who  
paid me said to. Is that what you consider a lack of ambition?!"  
  
"This is not about your pathetic job decisions. I'm not your career counselor."  
  
"Then what are you supposed to be?"  
  
"Justice. Destiny. Omega. Alpha."  
  
"Well if you're that important, then why haven't you done whatever it is you want to do? Then  
maybe we could both get on with our lives!"  
  
"Because you still do not understand. And until you understand, you will not be able to play  
your part. What good is a pawn that keeps trying to move sideways?"  
  
"And why would I want to do anything that would help you?"  
  
"Because in time you will see that I am right. "Video meliora proboque deteriora sequor, Roger  
Smith. The words describe you so perfectly."  
  
"And what exactly does that mean?"  
  
"I see and approve of the better course, but I follow the worse. Sound familiar?"  
  
"That's funny. Considering the fact that I almost always solve my cases, wouldn't you say?"  
  
"It's not about solving cases. It's not about negotiating. You distract yourself with that  
nonsense so that you won't have to do anything worthwhile with your life. Tell me, have you ever once   
used your Megadeus in a worthwhile manner?"  
  
"From my standpoint, yes, every time. But why do I suspect that by your twisted logic, you'll  
disagree?"  
  
"You pilot it for noble and misguided reasons, Roger. You may win your battles, but what good  
are your minor victories? What use are they when you've completely lost sight of the war?"  
  
"And what war is this you're referring to?"  
  
"The war that will determine the future of all. You have lived in Paradigm City for so long that  
you cannot even fathom what the rest of the world is like.  
  
"As far as we know, the rest of the world doesn't even exist, Dorothy."  
  
"Oh, but it does, Roger Smith. I assure you, it does. If you had better explored the tunnels  
that the Prairie Dog traverses, you would know this for yourself. Can't you feel it all around you? We  
are in those very tunnels now."  
  
"And you've seen the rest of the world?"  
  
"Yes. You can see it too. The truth is with you, but you keep running away from it."  
  
"Running away from what?"  
  
"You must figure that out for yourself. You will not be able to do your part otherwise."  
  
"What 'part' is this you keep referring too?"  
  
Dorothy smiled. "Breathe deep, Roger Smith. Paradigm City is waiting on you. Dorothy is  
waiting on you as well."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"We both are. You would understand this if you listened to me, but you always shut your ears  
when I speak. But I do get through. You lock me out as best as possible, but there are always little  
cracks that I get into. One day, you will embrace me."  
  
"Doubtful. But whoever made you made you very well. No, you aren't Dorothy. Who made  
you?"  
  
"My origins are of little concern to you. If you want to know where I came from so badly, why  
don't you ask her?"  
  
  
  
Roger Smith opened his eyes wide, and found himself staring into the eyes of Dorothy.  
"Gaaaahhhhhhhh!" he screamed, twisting violently away from her.  
  
"Roger?"  
  
"D-Dorothy?"  
  
"I am here. Are you alright?"  
  
"I-I'm not too sure."  
  
"It is alright. You are home now. You've been asleep for over a day. Norman and I were  
worried about you."  
  
Roger attempted to raise his broken arm and immediately regretted the decision. "Be careful,  
Roger. Norman has set your arm and placed it in a splint, but you must refrain from moving it."  
  
"Thanks." Was the only reply Roger could think of at the moment. Recovering from the pain, he  
pulled himself upwards with his other arm. He was now lying on his side, supporting his weight with his  
outstretched appendage. "Has anything happened?"  
  
"No. I had considered going to see about the three Megadeii that Mr. Rosewater informed us  
about, but I decided to wait until you had recovered enough to pilot your Megadeus."  
  
"Well then, I'm afraid we won't be going out there today. I'm afraid I'm really not feeling  
one hundred percent."  
  
"I understand. Would you like me to bring you anything?"  
  
"I think I could manage to eat something. Is Norman too busy to prepare some breakfast?"  
  
"I believe he has retired for the evening. It is after eleven o'clock."  
  
"Why aren't you in bed yourself, Dorothy?"  
  
"I don't really need to sleep. So I have been watching over you during the evening hours, in  
case your condition worsened or if you woke up and needed anything."  
  
"That's very kind of you, Dorothy, but I assure you that I'm okay."  
  
"It was no trouble. Don't worry about it."  
  
"I guess I'll have to make my own breakfast."  
  
"You shouldn't push yourself too hard."  
  
"I broke my arm Dorothy, but I'm not dying. I'll be just fine. If I can't manage to cook  
myself a few eggs with only one good arm, then I'm going to have to consider another line of work."  
  
"I will help you."  
  
"If you insist." Pulling himself off of the bed, Roger put his feet inside of his slippers while  
Dorothy handed him his bathrobe. He stood in front of his full-length mirror, and, satisfied with his  
appearance, made his way to the kitchen with Dorothy on his heels. "You know, I used to be able to cook  
pretty good for myself. I'm not as dependent upon Norman as some people like to think."  
  
"Is your friend Dastun aware of this?"  
  
"Err....no."  
  
"I see. The interaction of men makes little sense."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
Deciding to ignore Dorothy's comment, Roger walked into the kitchen, opened the refrigerator,   
and removed a carton of eggs. Setting those on the counter, he retrieved the butter, while asking  
Dorothy to get a frying pan out of the cupboard.  
  
Preparing the meal was a simple process. Butter up the pan, crack the eggs and cook them,  
enough to get the whites firm but the yolks still runny. A few slices of bread for the toaster. Sure, it  
wasn't the healthiest meal in the world, but the scent alone was making him hungrier by the minute, and  
the whole idea of food seemed to make his arm feel better.  
  
"Would you like anything, Dorothy?"  
  
"Not really. There isn't much point, because I can't really taste it."  
  
"At least let me make you some tea. It would be rude of me to eat in front of you."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
Roger scooped the eggs onto a plate. A moment later, the toast popped up. Buttering it, Roger  
added it to his plate. Clearing the pan off the stove, he filled a kettle with water and put it on the range  
to boil.  
  
After sitting down and taking a bite of his eggs, Roger asked the question he had been waiting  
to. "So what about what Rosewater showed us?"  
  
"Do you intend to investigate?" Dorothy asked.  
  
"As soon as I'm able to pilot Big-O. With some assistance from you, I think I may be able to  
in a day or two. I'd need you to operate one of the levers. Can you manage that?"  
  
"I believe so. The movements seem easy enough to grasp."  
  
"The movement is easy, the tricky part will be coordinating it with me. Piloting a Megadeus  
like Big-O isn't really meant to be a two-person job."  
  
"We will manage."  
  
"So tell me, Dorothy, will there ever be an end to this?"  
  
"An end to what?"  
  
"An end to the mysteries, shadowgames, and omissions."   
  
The kettle's whistle was his only reply. "The water is ready."  
  
Roger tended to the hot beverage for himself and his companion, silently judging her.  
  
  
  
I know it's been a long time but I finally got around to updating. I do hope you'll forgive the inexcusable  
delay, I'm blaming it all on work, school, pleasure reading, playing video games, doing other stuff, and  
doing damage control after being betrayed by someone who I thought was my friend. Due to the  
uncertainty of these times, regarding the incident that forever changed our lives on September 11, I was  
motivated to pen the next chapter so that I could do my part to provide a shelter for everyone out there  
who needs an escape every now and then from the non-stop news coverage. I'm not against the news  
coverage, but there's only so much bad news I can take in one sitting.  
  
  
As I said, I know it's been awhile, but I'd appreciate your responses and reviews. Keep sending in those  
questions, comments, love letters, death threats, marriage proposals, and ransom demands to:  
  
  
Lord Malachite  
ranger_writer@yahoo.com  
  
As always, standard disclaimers apply. I don't own "The Big-O," I'm just  
blatantly borrowing its characters without permission, in order that I might  
express myself. I'm not making any profit off of your creations, Sunrise, so  
don't bother! I don't recommend suing me either, because what little I own,  
is already owed to the government, or to Mastercard.  
  
We know return you to reality. Yeah, I know, you got screwed again. What do you want from me?!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
